Helpless
by Aryanna3299
Summary: How did I get into this situation? Wasn't I supposed to be the great toad sage's apprentice? As I stared into those charcoal eyes for the first time since I was a child I felt fear. I was helpless. *re-uploaded*


A/n Ok so im not really a SasuNaru fan but after watching the shippuden movie I decided to give this paring a shot, this is also my first Fanfic/Lemon, and they are both 17. ^_^  
>Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto Shippuden -_-<p>

A/N 2; ok so I disided to reupload this because I was getting some reviews and messages telling me that I should fix my paragraghs. I apologize this was my first story and I guess I was so excited to upload this that I didn't even bother to look at my paragraghs I understand that those who said that were trying to help but danm, you people are mean! But I guess that I did deserve that, again im sorry so here is the re-uploaded verson of my story.

~Naruto's pov~

How did I get into this situation? Wasn't I supposed to be the great toad sage's apprentice? As I stared into those charcoal eyes for the first time since I was a child I felt fear. I was powerless. They somehow drained my chakra supply. Wait that's it! They nine tails chakra! I closed my eyes and tried to summon the nine tails chakra. My eyes snapped open. I can't summon the chakra! Why can't I summon the nine tail's fucking chakra? 

~Flashback~

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" asked the firm voice of Tsunade. "You know it grandma! If I'm going to bring Sasuke back I'm going to use my own two fists! Dattebayo!" I yelled out with a confident smirk. "Alright! Just keep it down, we're in a hospital not a playground!" scolded Tsunade

"You are aware that you can't undo the seal with me present, correct?" "Yeah, yeah , yeah! Skip the small talk and let's get down to business! Dattebayo!" Tsunade shook her head. "Alright follow me."

After that we continued to walk down the restricted area of the hospital. In front of us were these big thick doors with a seal. Grandma started to do some handseals and pressed her hand to the seal. She pushed open the door, and we went inside. Inside the room was a big bed with seals all over the walls. Next to the bed was a tray with what seemed to be very old seals.

"Naruto please remove your shirt and lay down on the bed, close your eyes and let me handle the rest, be warned this might hurt." I nodded my head and fallowed grandma's orders.  
>~End flashback~<p>

Fuck. For the first time since that day I regret sealing away the nine tail's chakra. I tried to move my arms and legs but it was no use. I glared at my arm and saw what seemed to be a blue string. Chakra string, damn now I'm officially screwed. I diverted my attention from the chakra strings to Sasuke. He slowly pulled his sword from its hilt. I was scared, but could not show a hint of fear. It was as if I was in the presence of a snake ready to attack.

Any sudden movement and I would be killed. "My, my you've grown so much Naruto." He said with a smirk. WAIT, why the hell is he looking at me like that? "Teme and you've grown to be an oversized douche. " I said with a smirk of my own, but secretly I was shaking inside.

"You speak with such confidence yet we both know that you are powerless." Said Sasuke, his smirk getting bigger by the second. "What are you talking about? I could still kick your ass teme! Don't get too cocky yet." I said, keeping that smirk on my face was getting harder, and harder.

He was right; in this situation for once my bark was worse than my bite. Damn it! If only I wasn't tied to these damn chakra strings than maybe I could defend myself. Deep breaths Naruto, deep breaths, I can't afford the luxury of doing something reckless this time, one bad move and I'm screwed.

As he approached the bed I was tied to that confident smirk started to fade from my face. "You try to act confident, but I can see the fear in your eyes. You have no way to defend yourself. Your fists are useless. Your chakra is gone. You can't fight back.

You are powerless." Damn him! The worst part about this was that he was right. He quickly sliced my jacket open, what in the name of god was he doing? "Sasuke if you are trying to torture we both now that I would die before I betrayed my home!" I said, at least that was true I may be helpless but I refuse to die a traitor! If I die I shall die as a ninja of Konoha!

"Calm yourself Naruto." Oh god, the way he says my name makes goose bumps appear on my skin. "I don't plan to torture you. I have been in need of someone to relive me of my stress and you are the only person that can help me with that." "Sasuke, can't you get a prostitute…."

Slap! My eyes started to water, but I refuse to cry. My cheek stung with the sudden impact. "Do you think that I would give myself to any whore? Do you honestly think that low of me now?" he asked with a glare. Slap! "Answer me!"

he yelled out. I felt like a dog or worse, I felt like a slave. "No." I answered. "No what?" "No Sasuke." Slap! Ow what the hell! "You shall not refer to me as your equal now. I am your master so you shall refer to me as such."

Master my ass! I am not anyone's pet, but damn it all, I have to play along or god knows what he'll do to me. "Yes…master." I said with a tad bit a difficultly "Good, now as I was saying, I have been having… male urges and you are the only one that I see fit to help me fulfill those urges."

"Sas.. I mean Master… why me, why not a female?" I asked, a bit afraid to find out. "Because foolish pet, none of the females I know are pure and worthy enough to be in my presence." 'Consisted much?' I thought.

'Wait if he thinks I'm the only one pure and worthy enough maybe if I said I wasn't a virgin he'll let me go!' I smirked Naruto you sir are a genius. "Master I am humbled that you think so highly of me but I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not a virgin." I said with that smirk. "Is that so?" He asked with a smirk, wait he's supposed to be angry! "Are you willing to test that theory?" he asked. "Hahahaha" I laughed nervously. "Exactly I can see it in your eyes. You are a pure virgin." DAMN IT. "Now enough talk, I'm getting impatient."

He said as he threw my jacket to god knows where. I started to struggle; I don't want to lose my virginity to Sasuke! I was planning to make love to the girl I loved, not be raped by Sasuke! Oh fuck I'm getting raped! "SASUKE STOP!" I begged, yes I was begging.

He started walking to a table that was filled with…oh my god. He grabbed a can with what seemed to be whipped cream and syringe with some strange liquid in it , "what the hell is in that needle Sasuke? Stop, OW!" I cried as he stabbed my arm with the needle. I suddenly felt…odd. I stared at Sasuke as he started to strip.

My eyes roamed that glorious body of his. I started to feel a slight breeze and I think I know why. My eyes wondered to my own body…which was naked. I looked back up and saw Sasuke smirking with his sword in hand. "I guess that sake took affect pretty quickly, no wonder that is the strongest sake that the land of rice has to offer."

Sake? That word sounded familiar…. "Ahhhhhh…" I cried out as I felt something cold enter me. I looked down and saw Sasuke pushing the can in my opening. I started panting as the cream started to trail down my leg.

Sasuke quickly licked the trail of cream and positioned his head in between my legs. "AHHH SASUKE!" I cried as I felt something warm and smooth enter me. I started to squirm. "Stay still or you will be punished." He all but growled. I cried out again but obeyed when I met Sasuke's seductive glare. 

~Sasuke's pov~  
>I started to breath heavy, god damn this was getting me horny. My onyx eyes meet the innocent ocean blue eyes that I've grown to adore. Beautiful. That's the only word that can describe how my blonde angel looks right now.<p>

His golden halo tasseled around his beautiful face. My eyes trailed down south to his beautiful body. His golden skin glistening with sweat from our previous activities, his toned chest sculpted to perfection from all his training.

I was selfish and I knew it. This angel was mine and I would kill anyone who said otherwise. It's hard to believe that this pure angel could be born to such an ugly hideous world. I didn't deserve him. We are complete opposites, my hate filled heart could never compare to his love filled one.

My eyes were black, that's it, just a plain black, while his were a beautiful blue that would change depending on his mood. Yes I noticed that exact shades they change to, when happy they would be a sky blue, when sad or worried they became an ocean blue, and when upset or angry they would turn to a sapphire blue. My angel was an open book to say the least.

And lastly I stared at his male pride. I smirked, so my angel wasn't so innocent after all. It seems to me that he's enjoying this. At least that's what his body's telling me. Alright, let's stop torching my angel and let's continue with our little game. I lowered my head down to the area filled with whipped cream and started to lap it up. "Ahhhh!" I smirked at the cute noises that my little pet was making. "Maa-ass-sstt-tter!" shuddered my little pet.

"IM GUNNA AAHHHHHH!" I quickly positioned my mouth over my little pet and licked of all of his juices. His juices tasted salty but I enjoy anything coming from my pet. I walked over to my table filled with toys and grabbed a lubricant that I bought in some small village. I popped open the lid and smelt it. I smirked it was the eatable kind, might as well put it to use.

I poured some lubricant all over my pride and joy and then walked over to my pets bed. My pet seemed to have fallen asleep, well we can't have that now can we? I turned Naruto around and poured some lubricant on three of my fingers and pushed them in his cute little ass. I watched his face turn from discomfort to pleasure.

"Ahhhhh *pant* go *pant* faster!" he pleaded with lust filled eyes. "Go faster what?" I asked with a smirk. It felt good to be in charge. "Master! *pant*" "Master what?" I asked stopping the rubbing motion. "Go *pant* faster *pant* Master!" I smirked and pumped chakra into my arm and started to pump at incredible speed even if I do say so myself.

Naruto made a cute whining noise when I removed my fingers. I quickly positioned myself over him and pushed in slowly. "Ahhhh stop *pant* it hurts!" begged Naruto trying to squirm away. I growled and made my way over the table and got out four pairs of orange fuzzy hand cuffs, don't ask why I have those. I flipped him over and cuffed both his arms and legs to the bed posts.

"Now let's get back to where we left off shall we?" I asked positioning myself over him. Oh lord he was tight! I growled and thrust inward. "AHHHHH!" yelled out Naruto but honestly I didn't care I need to fulfill my needs not his, because I'm selfish like that. I pumped more chakra into my hips and thrust in and out in an amazing pace. I started to pant, I'm reaching my limit, I can't last much longer, and by the looks of it Naruto can't either.

"SASUKE IM GUNNA UHHHHHHH, SASSSSSSUKKKKKE!" "NARRRRUUUUUUUTOOOOOO, UHHHHHHHGG!" I cried out and unleashed my seed into my pet. I rolled over next to Naruto and looked him in the eye. "I love you." "I love you too….Sasuke." for the first time since my family died I smiled a true smile and wrapped my arms around my love and fell into a deep slumber.

A/N sorry if this seemed a tad bit rushed, I don't know it just seems rushed to me. Well please comment if you want a sequel.


End file.
